Moana and Maui
by Elisia Prime
Summary: After Moana got time to recover from the mission and building her villag on a new island comes Maui for a visit. Will their friendship blossom into something more? Or will their ways growe away from each other and never meet again? Read it all hear.
1. chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this is gonna be my first fanfic and I will to my best.**

 **Tips are welcome.**

It was after they had restored the heart of Te Fiti and Moana had returned to her island.

She was leading the part of het island hwo wend with her to the new one.

When she saw Maui fly past her, she was happy ...

And sad, will she see Maui again? Will he visit her people and her?

She actually hoped he would stay. With her for ever.

But he was a demi-God, immortal. She was just a mortal. It would never work out between them.

The only thing she could do was dreaming and a little hoping. Nothing more.

Little did Moana know that Maui shared the same feelings for her.

Once arriving at the new island, Moana and her people immediately started to organize the island and build their houses.

It was hard work. For everyone.

 _What is Maui doing now,_ was the question in Moana's head when she glimbed at the sea.

After several months of hard work, was everything ready. Every basic thing was stanting. The details weren't that hard.

It was pretty early in the morning when Moana got up. She couldn't sleep anymore. Maui still haunted her dreams and thoughts.

She hasn't seen him after they arrived the island. she went to the beach and pud her feets in the wather and looked to the horizon where the sky thought the sea.

 _Where are you Maui? What are you doing?_ askt Moana herself.

'Hey Princess," said a voice.

 **This is it for now. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to say it.**

 **I'm not going to update it that soon because of the exams starting soon. But I will once it's over and I see a perfect spot too rite more.**

 **Until then Bye .**


	2. chapter 2

**So I'm back again and I'm sorry it took so long.** **I'm excited myself to ride this even I'm not really good at it.** **And just you know, English isn't my first language, so its for me a bit difficult.**

 **And by the way I do _NOT_ claim anything of this.**

'Hey Princess', said a voice.

Moana jumpt almost a meter in the sky and saw a face she knew all to well.

'MAUI!', she sreamd happily and hungt the demi-God.

When they broke the hug she slapt him on his chest.

'What was that for?', askt Maui.

'For scaring me, you idiot', was the response he got. 'So, where have you been all this time?'

'Ow I still had stuf to finish'

'What kind stuff?'

'You know Demi-God stuff, so non of your business'

'Okay' , Moana didn't trust this at all and she was going to found out wat it was.

Litlle did she know it was about the feelings Maui had for her.

'So, how have the things been here?', askt Maui.

'Same as usual. Things have been boring without you, Maui', Moana responded. 'I missed you'

'Haha, I'm sorry I couldn't came sooner, princess', Maui laught.

'Why don't you come with me and meet the rest of the island?', offers Moana.

'Are you sure thats a good idea?', askt Maui verry unsure of himself.

'Yes, they'll adore you', assured Moana.

'But you know what I did with the heart of Te Fiti', Maui set back. He even begins to see a little pale.

''Maui, are you okay?', Moana asked worried.

'Yeah, sure, couldn't feel better. Why do you ask?', Maui responded back quickly.

'Maui', Moana lookt at him with a raist eyebrow.

'Okay, fine', Maui gave in. 'I feel pretty guilty of what I've done, and I don't know if the mortals ever will forgive me like the gods did. Maybe they will even hate me and ban me of their island'

'Maui, they won't to that', said Moana kindly. 'You restored it back and you already did your punishment for it. So, yes they all ready forgive you for what you've done'

'Are you sure?', asked Maui.

'Yes', was the simple answer he got. It was with enough confidence that was a little assured.

Maui took a deep breath and said:' Okay, I'm ready'

 **How will Moana's poeple react on Maui. And how will Maui take it. Read all of that in the next chapter. Sorry it's short.**


End file.
